Testemunho de um Apartamento
by TsukiNick
Summary: Para todos em volta deles aquele relacionamento não passaria de uma momentânea paixão, o que ninguém sabia é que eles tinham uma forma inusitada de manter aquela chama acessa além da eternidade. Um delicioso jogo de provocações, um apartamento e um casal esquentadinho.


Testemunho de um Apartamento

Nove de Novembro datava nossa centésima quadragésima terceira briga – sim desenvolvi uma mania desenfreada em contá-las – em um ano e seis meses de um conturbado namoro. Para ser sincera não era nada fácil namorar o grande e bem sucedido empresário Uchiha Sasuke, eu o amava mais do que tudo, porém nossa relação parecia ser movida a brigas.

Em pleno almoço de sábado, saiu vociferando incontáveis palavrões enquanto carregava uma mala preta com alguns de seus pertences, fui acompanhando-o em direção a porta bege do meu apartamento, batia firmemente meus pés no assoalho de madeira anunciando minha irritação com aquela cena. Fiz algumas caretas engraçadas atrás dele imitando seu discurso de como eu era infantil e de como eu nunca teria a capacidade de sustentar um relacionamento sério. Besteira, eu sabia que aquilo não duraria nem 12 horas.

– Desta vez é definitivo Sakura, estar em qualquer lugar é melhor do que estar aqui, nesta loucura com você. – Findou suas reclamações batendo a porta em minha cara enquanto eu mantinha meu sorriso cético sobre tudo o que ele havia me falado.

A briga desta vez foi por causa da falta de organização em que se encontrava o apartamento, papéis jogados por todos os cantos, móveis com vários copos espalhados, mesa com pastas, papéis, chaves e o que foi o fim da picada para ele, uma lingerie cor de ébano que eu havia esquecido ali enquanto fui desligar o forno. Aquele apartamento tinha testemunhado várias de nossas brigas, e dessa vez não tinha sido diferente.

– Estúpido, nem ao menos ouviu o que eu tinha a dizer, e também não me ajuda em nada para manter este lugar organizado. – Reclamava enquanto ia arrumando toda aquela bagunça, parecia que um furacão tinha passado ali quatro vezes e voltado mais uma só para garantir que estava tudo como em um verdadeiro desastre.

Enquanto ia arrumando a zona, encontrei Bóris, seu peixinho dourado de estimação. Eu tinha escolhido outro nome para o animalzinho, se chamaria Frufru, mas o meu namorado que era desprovido de senso de humor disse que o peixe era macho – me pergunto como ele sabia sobre o sexo do peixinho – e decidiu chamá-lo de Bóris. Obviamente que eu protestei Bóris para mim é nome de gato de desenho animado, então ele me disse que usaria o "senso de humor" que ele jurava ter, e colocaria o nome de Bóris só para ir contra minha opinião sobre nome de gatos e peixes.

Consegui arrumar tudo, achei até a mesinha onde o telefone ficava em cima, fazia um tempo que a procurávamos, benditos celulares para nos salvar em emergências. Já era um pouco tarde, tomei um banho relaxante e me sentei no sofá para assistir algum programa legal.

Mas nada, nada prendia minha atenção, corri todos os 500 canais da enorme televisão de plasma e parei em um de vendas, como eu era capaz de assistir aqueles programas toscos há tanto tempo com Sasuke e nunca ter reclamado? Aquilo era muito entediante, como nunca tinha percebido? Ah, só pode ser porque ele estava comigo e geralmente esses programas chatos acabavam em outro muito mais interessante em meio a lençóis, almofadas e dois corpos exaustos.

Fui tirada das minhas quentes lembranças com o som de fortes batidas na porta. Sorri, era ele. Eu não disse que isso não duraria nem 12 horas? Olhei para o relógio e vi que marcava 21:43hrs. Corri para abrir a porta, e me deparei com a cena mais chocante que eu poderia imaginar.

– Em que posso te ajudar? – Perguntei usando um tom mais sério, tentando controlar uma gargalhada que estava engasgada em minha garganta.

– Olá meu nome é Hisashi e sou uma escoteira Lírio Branco, estou vendendo alguns de nossos deliciosos biscoitos de chocolate com menta, a linda moça gostaria de comprar algum? – Respondeu-me o menino com um sorriso torto no rosto enquanto alternava seu olhar em mim e na escada onde parecia ter um grupo de meninos rindo da cena.

– Obrigada pelo "linda moça", mas não muito obrigada. – Bati a porta em sua cara, oras o que um menino fazia vestindo saia branca dizendo ser uma escoteira Lírio Branco? Jovens.

Mais uma vez ouvi batidas na porta, parei em frente ao espelho perto da mesma e conferi se meu cabelo estava de uma forma aceitável, passei as mãos nele com o intuito de abaixar qualquer fio que ainda estivesse levantado, abri a porta novamente.

– É sério moça, por favor, compre um de nossos biscoitos. – Implorou-me quase se ajoelhando aos meus pés.

– Garoto – ou garota. Não sei ao certo – Eu não quero comprar biscoitos nenhum, agora se me der licença... – Puxando meu braço o garoto me interrompeu.

– Moça, por favor, olha, eu não queria estar nessa situação humilhante, mas eu quebrei a boneca daquela chorona ali – apontou na direção dos amigos onde tinha uma garotinha de cenho baixo – e agora eu tenho que pagar.

– Desculpe, mas minha resposta é não. – Entrei irritada e me joguei no sofá, eu tinha problemas maiores do que uma simples boneca quebrada. "Ele" ainda não tinha vindo atrás de mim. E pela terceira vez aquele som estúpido de batidas na minha porta, eu acabaria com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

– Olha aqui garoto vá vestir uma calça, o que sua mãe diria se te visse vestindo uma saia rodada? E mais uma coisa eu não vou comprar nenhum biscoito de chocolate com menta, até porque menta me fez lembrar aquele idio... – Minha voz foi diminuindo até se calar totalmente, quem estava na minha frente agora não era o tal garotinho Lírio Branco e sim o meu – ainda sim continua sendo idiota – namorado.

O silêncio incômodo se condensou ao nosso redor, ele me analisava intensamente, eu com toda certeza estava parecendo uma mistura de bruxa com primata, meus cabelos tinham ficado bagunçados e apareci diante dele com tanta violência e descoordenação, que eu estava mesmo parecendo um macaco.

– O que faz aqui? Você não disse que preferia estar em qualquer lugar menos aqui comigo? – Quebrei o silêncio cuspindo tais palavras em meu namorado.

– E quem disse que voltei aqui por você, vim buscar o Bóris e a Hayley – a segunda era se referindo a sua guitarra – se me der licença. – Entrou de supetão, esboçando um sorriso de canto de boca que me deixava sem chão.

Não quis deixar por menos, então se ele dizia que eu era uma pessoa infantil, eu seria uma pessoa mais do que infantil naquele momento, se é que isso é possível. Corri e fiquei posicionada em sua frente com os braços e pernas abertas impedindo sua entrada no quarto onde Hayley estava. Notei um leve arquear de sobrancelhas em seu rosto, aquilo ficaria interessante. Cansado de tentar passar pela porta do quarto ele me deu as costas e ia começar a andar em direção ao peixinho dourado, isso se eu não tivesse sido mais esperta, e retirado à chave de sua Mercedes do bolso traseiro.

– Sakura devolva minhas chaves, eu não estou para brincadeiras agora. – Grunhiu entredentes enquanto esfregava as mãos freneticamente nos cabelos, deixando-os bagunçados.

Sorri divertida, ele sabia o que aquilo significava. Significava que eu ia começar um jogo de provocações sem limites, corri chegando perto a um transparente vaso de flores que estava cheio de água dentro. Aquele era meu alvo.

– Não, não faça isso. Sakura, não...

Ele até tentou correr e tirar as chaves da minha mão, mas foi tarde de mais, elas já estava aos poucos encontrando o fim do vaso. Sorri vitoriosa, adeus chave e alarme caro de um carro mais caro ainda.

– Então é assim que você quer jogar? Então vamos jogar, está noite você perderá muito mais que uma simples chave e um alarme, querida. – Sorriu malicioso me olhando dos pés a cabeça, senti meus joelhos fraquejarem, era como se estivesse nua ali na sua frente, ele queria me desarmar. Mas eu não cairia diante dele por causa de um comentário ambíguo. Sorri concordando com as consequências que viriam a seguir.

Sorrateiro como um ladrão ele já se encontrava a centímetros de distância da minha face, cada vez mais perto e mais perto. Oh meu Deus, este homem só pode querer me levar à loucura. Podia sentir sua respiração quente se mesclando com a minha, estava estática, meu corpo não obedecia aos comandos que meu cérebro mandava. Idiota tinha que dar defeito logo agora, logo nesta situação?

Aquela face tão perto da minha, aqueles olhos tão negros quanto a escuridão me encarando com tanta volúpia, eu não saberia dizer se o que ia acontecer daquele momento em diante seria um game over para mim ou um game over para ele. Seu corpo pressionou o meu contra o rack de cor tabaco que eu tanto odiava e que ele fez questão de colocar em minha sala, sua mão passou por minha cintura e continuou reta em direção ao móvel – talvez ele fosse se apoiar não é? – Não, ele pegou meu Box coleção especial de aniversário de 15 anos do seriado Friends e saiu a passos largos em direção a janela aberta, esticando o braço com todos os meus dvd's pendurados no vigésimo andar.

Uma palavra me definiria para vocês agora: Pânico, puro e único pânico. Arregalei meus olhos e comecei querer gaguejar, ele sorria divertido com a situação que neste momento era afavor dele. Como eu pude ser burra achando que ele queria outra coisa, que ele se renderia.

– Não faça nenhuma besteira. – Pedi me aproximando vagarosamente com as mãos levantadas pedindo calma.

– Besteira? Para você o que é besteira? – Ameaçou deixar meu precioso Box cair.

– Não! – Gritei desesperada me aproximando mais. - Sasuke eu te proíbo de fazer essa idiotice.

– Quem? Você me proíbe? Tsc, garota irritante. – Vi seus dedos um por um sendo abertos, sobrando apenas o dedão e o indicador, eu sabia que o Box era pesado e ele devia estar usando um pouco mais de força, suportando uma dor aguda e chata.

– Não, por favor, não faça... – Já era tarde, aquele estúpido tinha mesmo jogado meu Box janela a baixo.

– Ops, câimbra nos dedos. – Entrelaçou as mãos estralando-as.

O sangue do meu corpo subiu inteiro para a cabeça, miserável aquele Box me custou um bom dinheiro, mas aquilo não ficaria barato. Percebi ele andar sorrindo em direção ao vaso para pegar suas chaves e corri imediatamente para o quarto, agora ele iria aprender que com o meu querido seriado Friends, não se brinca – até porque quando ele fica até tarde na merda da empresa quem me faz companhia é o Joey – quem com ferro fere, com ferro será ferido.

Entrei no quarto e lá estava ela, Hayley ficava em seu suporte posicionada em um canto do quarto próximo a grande janela. Peguei-a sem dó alguma no coração, ele sabia o quanto meus dvd's eram sagrados para mim, agora ele teria o troco.

Corri para a sala em direção a mesma janela que ele, os olhos dele em mim e em minha mão era de descrença, ele estava embasbacado com aquilo, era a Hayley, sua preciosa Hayley, e quem disse que naquele momento eu me importava com alguma Hayley? Sorri, tentei mostrar o máximo de maldade possível.

– Não ouse soltar essa guitarra Sakura, se não eu, eu... – Pareceu pensar em alguma punição ruim o bastante caso eu realmente soltasse sua preciosa guitarra.

– Se não o que Sasuke? O poderoso Uchiha não é mais tão valente não é mesmo? – Me divertia com aquela cena, vi claramente seus caninos aparecerem enquanto ele cerrava os dentes e o punho.

– Se não a próxima coisa a voar daqui de cima é você Sakura.

– Tente a sorte, querido. – Ao terminar minha frase abri a mão de uma vez só, e lá se foi Hayley direto para o chão.

– Sua desmiolada, mulher maluca, você sabe que guitarra era essa? Era uma Gibson, e ainda por cima autografada pelo Slash. Você sabe quanto valia uma guitarra dessas? Que tipo de droga você colocou na sua bebida hoje Sakura? – Difícil de acreditar, mas ele me dizia isso na maior calmaria do mundo e com um sorriso medonho.

Correu em direção ao quarto e eu fui atrás, abriu o closet e em um abraço ele pegou tudo o que viu pela frente, minhas bolsas, blusas, saias, vestidos, sapatos. Virou indo novamente em direção a janela, corri atrás dele tentando impedir aquela loucura. Ele sorria sadicamente do que estava prestes a fazer, e o que era pior, eu sorria junto, - não tinham colocado droga nenhuma na minha bebida, ele era minha droga – e lá se foram minhas roupas janela a baixo.

Mais algumas coisas foram atiradas pela bendita janela, folhas, cadernos, pastas importantes, até o pobre do telefone que havia sido encontrado há horas antes, fora arremessado. Nossas gargalhadas podiam ser ouvidas por todo o prédio, creio que as pessoas saiam de suas casas para ver os doidos que jogavam coisas caras, valiosas e importantes janela abaixo e mesmo assim continuavam sorrindo.

Em um ato de excitação, palhaçada e idiotice, peguei o aquário de Bóris e corri em direção à janela, Sasuke correu atrás de mim rindo e gritando desesperado para eu não matar o pobre peixinho, ergui os braço com o aquário redondo em mãos fitando-o e soltei.

Sasuke me olhava com a cara pasma, tentando segurar a risada para ficar mais sério e então começa a gritar – Você só pode estar mesmo ficando maluca, este é o Bóris, o nosso Bóris, o que seria da nossa casa sem o Bóris, ele é um morador daqui sabia? – Disse indiguinado.

– Oras soltei porque sabia que você o pegaria. – Apontei para as mãos de meu namorado, pouco mais abaixo das minhas, segurando o aquário com o peixe dourado bem mais vivo que a pobre Hayley.

– E se eu não tivesse pegado ele? Como pôde ter tanta certeza? – Repreendeu-me fazendo a mesma voz quando ele exerce o papel do chefe malvado que demite um mau funcionário.

– É que confio em você – sorri olhando com sinceridade e ternura os orbes cor de ônix que sempre me levavam a loucura. – E se eu ouvi direito, você disse "nossa casa"? Já esta arrependido do que me disse? – Fui a passos leves de encontro com ele, que já estava sentado no sofá de couro preto.

– Querendo ou não minha cara, esta casa também é minha. – Enlaçou minha cintura e puxou-me possessivamente para seus braços, me desequilibrei e cai por cima dele no sofá.

Ali estava nossa perdição, o motivo de nossa fraqueza, eu nunca o deixaria ir e ele nunca se permitiria ir, ele era meu e somente meu e esse sentimento de possessão era o que movia nossa relação, independente dos motivos da briga um sempre voltaria para o outro.

Sua boca tomou a minha com urgência, suas mãos apertavam fortemente minha cintura trazendo meu corpo cada vez mais próximo ao seu, logo sua língua esguia pediu passagem o que foi concedido com prontidão. Acomodei-me melhor em seu corpo e ele aproveitou para se levantar, enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura sem parar os beijos e as carícias. Minhas mãos foram de encontro com o cabelo de sua nuca, se emaranhando naquele mar de fios negros, puxei sua cabeça para trás a fim de retomar o ar.

– Idiota! – Minha respiração estava descompassada.

– Irritante! – Sua voz não era diferente, estava pesada e apressada, pois logo voltou a tomar meus lábios.

Com pressa ele me carregou em direção ao quarto e me colocou sobre o lençol de seda negro que estava na cama, depositou com delicadeza seu peso sobre meu corpo e continuou traçando seus beijos pelo meu rosto e colo. Depois pensaríamos nos danos que tínhamos feito. Aquela noite, seríamos apenas um só ser.

– Você perdeu Uchiha Sasuke. Voltou para mim em menos de 12 horas. – Sorri exausta, vendo o corpo másculo do meu namorado cair sobre o meu.

Senti-o sorrir com deboche sobre a curva do meu pescoço, apoiando seu peso sobre o braço ele levantou para me encarar, eu estava certa ele estava sorrindo como se o nosso joguinho ainda não estivesse acabado.

– Eu perdi? – Jogou seu corpo também suado ao meu lado na cama, puxou meu braço aninhando-me em seu tórax que ainda subia e descia fortemente devido aos acontecimentos dos últimos minutos que se passaram. – Esqueceu que eu sempre tenho uma última carta nas mangas?

Levantei apoiando meus braços em seu corpo parar encará-lo. – O que você quer dizer com isso Sasuke? – Aquele sorriso brincalhão dele estava me incomodando.

– Sabe a Hayley? Então há dois dias eu escondi um objeto importante lá. – Colocou uma mecha de meus cabelos rosados atrás da orelha.

– E o que seria este objeto importante? – Perguntei meio temerosa com a sua resposta.

– Um anel de noivado, mas a minha namorada jogou a minha guitarra janela abaixo, a essa hora não deve ter mais nada lá em baixo. – Sorriu vitorioso, ele sabia que tinha ganhado daquela vez.

– Sasuke seu idiota, como você coloca um anel de noivado dentro de uma guitarra? Calma aí, você disse noivado? Por que você não me fez o pedido antes?

Enquanto uma enorme veia se formava em minha testa, meu namorado e futuro noivo – se eu não matá-lo – gargalhava de toda aquela situação. Ele sempre ganha de mim, não importa o quanto eu tente, ali começava mais outra briga sobre o porquê dele não ter me entregue de uma vez à bendita aliança, uma nova briga que o nosso apartamento acompanhava de camarote, como sempre sem dar a sua opinião, mas creio que ele só pedia para não haver danos maiores, quem sabe o que dali para frente não faríamos com ele, este era seu testemunho silencioso.


End file.
